NTNH
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (Neighter Tail Nor Head) un experimento de fics de poca extension y sin inicio ni final.
1. PLOMO

**PLOMO**

Fire Sword fue arrojado en la oscura habitación por dos enormes ponis tan altos que casi parecían caballos. Trató de luchar, pero tenía sus cascos delanteros atados al igual que sus alas. Los dos grandulones procedieron a atarlo, frente a una larga mesa de metal, de los cascos traseros. Cuando terminaros cortaron la cuerda de sus cascos delanteros y se marcharon.

Fire Sword estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a las cadenas con la esperanza de aflojarlas, pero se detuvo cuando vio en el fondo de la habitación a un poni vestido de paño negro, cuerpo completo, con una camisa negra y corbata roja. Llevaba una caja de cartón en la cabeza, la cual tenía dos agujeros para los ojos. El prisionero dudó por un momento hasta que finalmente el poni de traje habló:

-Es un gusto por fin conocerlo en persona, Capitan Fire Sword-

-Golden Perfect-Dijo el capitan- así que aquí te ocultas sucia alimaña. ¿Es que acaso te da vergüenza mostrar la cara luego de que acabamos con la mansión en las colinas?-

-Oh por supuesto que no. Sabe bien que no soy rencoroso ni dejo de esas cosas me afecten. Pero… Sé que a pesar de tus esfuerzos, lo único que sabe de mi es mi nombre... y prefiero que así siga siendo-

El capitán dejó ver una expresión severa. Perfect tenía razón.

-¿Porque me ha traído a su escondite?- Dijo Fire Sword

-Para negociar, por supuesto-Contestó Perfect con tranquilidad

-Yo no negocio con terroristas-

-¿Yo? ¿Terrorista?- dijo Perfect simulando sorpresa- Yo solo era un sujeto cualquiera tratando de salir adelante en la vida- Su tono empezó a subir gradualmente- Hasta que llegó ¡su gente, su equipo! E hizo que todo se viniera abajo. Por su culpa tuve que renunciar a mis privilegios si alguien tiene la culpa de los atentados en el coliseo es usted por entrometerse en lo que no te importa-

-Es un criminal merece estar pudriéndose en este Bunker- Dijo Sword sin dejarse amedrentar

-Sabe capitán- Dijo Perfect recuperando la compostura- tener que desaparecer no fue agradable, solía tener una posición. No fue fácil ganar el silencio de muchos o eliminar mi nombre de todos los registros oficiales. Lo único que quiero es mi vida de vuelta y para ello solo necesito su ayuda-

-Por mí puede permanecer en este Bunker el resto de su vida-

Golden Perfect dio un largo suspiro luego dijo:

-Temía que dijera eso, afortunadamente tengo una propuesta que no podrá negar-Dicho esto arrojó un sobre de papel manila sobre la mesa el cual aterrizó frente al capitan.

-No será capaz de comprarme-

-¿ah no? y… que diría se mencionara a cierta enclenque y patética espía que si no estoy mal llegó a mi mansión en una misión suicida para robarinformación-

El semblante de Fire Sword se oscureció y su mirada desafiante desapareció de su rostro.

-Ella murió, ustedes la mataron. perdimos sus signos vitales-

-Sí, sí, sí. Los implantes de signos vitales, ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Esa pobre poni sufrió mucho cuando tuvimos que arrancárselos de la carne. Ahora... ¿Está seguro de que no quiere ver lo que hay en el sobre?-

Fire Sword miró con un profundo odio a su enemigo, en medio de la oscuridad no se podía ver con claridad pero estaba temblando, no deseaba dar crédito a lo que decía Perfect, pero solo pensar en su ahijada y en la posibilidad que aun estuviese viva le hacia que Perfect tuviese control sobre él.

-Vamos, Capitán. Solo tiene que traerme a la princesa Fllufy Heart, seguro la Reina tomará una inteligente decisión con tal de volver a ver a su hija de una pieza y una vez tenga el perdón real, todos volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. ¿Qué dice?- Dicho esto de deslizó por la mesa un pistola de cargador circular, dorada y con las letras "GP" grabadas en perfecta caligrafía- ¿Trabajara para mí?-

En ese momento Fire Sword ya no estaba pensando claramente y su respiración era agitada. En su interior se debatía entre un profundo dolor y un ardiente odio. Perfect al ver que tardaba en contestar gritó:

-Por todos los dioses, esa poni lleva diciendo tres meses que su querido padrino iría a salvarla y ahora que él tiene la oportunidad y simplemente parece que no le importar...-

La voz de perfect fue callada por un disparo cuya bala atravesó la caja se incrustó en la pared. La tensa respiración de Fire Sword se relajó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo- Dijo Sword

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Mencionar que?- Sword se volvió a poner tenso al escuchar la voz de Perfect. Era imposible que hubiera fallado el tiro- El hecho de que ella le importa tan poco como para hacer un justo trato… Sabe capitán Sword. Mi ingeniero me dijo que el detonador tendría mucho mayor efecto si lo colocaba en el pecho de la marioneta, ahora creo que fue una mejor idea haberlo puesto en la cabeza. Si me disculpa tengo asuntos que tratar con cierta poni. Que disfrute sus últimos diez segundos de vida…-


	2. OCASO

**OCASO**

En el rostro de Luna no había lágrimas. Su expresión sólo reflejaba la profunda tristeza que se albergaba en su corazón.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte-Dijo Celestia con dulzura- Todo estará bien-

-No piensas eso en realidad- Dijo Luna con cierto enojo

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

Una discreta lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Luna.

-Lo sé, sólo no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto. Siento que solo ha pasado un parpadeo desde que regresé… ni siquiera sé si seré una buena líder-

Celestia le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana y dijo:

-Lo serás… quería que hubieses escogido el camino fácil pero has aprendido de tus errores y estas lista para gobernar-

Luna se acercó al largo lecho de Celestia y se situó en la cabecera izquierda, donde las cortinas no estaban cerradas, para que Celestia no tuviese que esforzarse

-Solía pensar que me acompañarías por siempre. Me vas a hacer mucha falta, hermana- Dijo Luna

-Debes ser fuerte. Ellos te necesitan- Dijo Celestia mirando a la única ventana que tenía abiertas las cortinas. Luego agregó- ¿Podrías decirle a Twilight que pase?

Luna se levantó y recorrió la oscura habitación purpura en silencio hasta la puerta, si mirar atrás. Momentos después que ella se marchara entró Twilight tratando de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. Ella caminaba erguida y con la frente en alto, pero temblaba a cada paso.

-¿Me necesita… Princesa?-

-Twilight ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo Celestia Con voz apagada

-Bi…bien… Digo... Preocupada su majestad. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-Si… estoy bien, Twilight. Ven, acércate-

Ella caminó hasta la cabecera de la cama y miró a su maestra. Celestia no parecía estar sufriendo, más bien su semblante reflejaba una reflexiva serenidad y falta de vitalidad que dejaba entrever un inmenso cansancio. Las lagrimas no tardaron asomarse en los ojos de Twilight.

-Me duele, Twilight, saber que soy la causa de tu tristeza- dijo Celestia con dulzura- Pero no te pediré que no llores. Sé lo que sientes y sería cruel forzarte a negarlo-

Hubiese deseado poder mostrarse fuerte y llena de confianza ante su maestra, mas el dolor no se lo permitió. Twilight agachó la cabeza para que Celestia no la viera derramar las primeras lágrimas, pero una vez empezó, no pudo parar y colocando su rostro contra la cama empezó a sollozar mojando el edredón. Y así permaneció un buen rato hasta que sintió que ya no tenía mas lagrimas. Entonces, sintió una suave caricia en su crin y al levantar la cabeza sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón al observar como Celestia le dedicaba una cariñosa y maternal mirada.

-Twilight, Tengo que pedirte un favor- Ella no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra pero Celestia supo que podía continuar- Starlight y Sunburst me ayudaron a predecir cuando será el próximo "amanecer" Tardará menos de lo que yo había pensado y estoy bastante segura que tu podrás presenciarlo… Quiero que tú seas mi mentora cuando mi tiempo llegue nuevamente-

-¡¿Yo?! Yo no podría. Digo… no comprendo lo que significa morir y renacer, no sé lo que necesitará cuando regrese ¡no puedo!-

-¡Twilight!-Dijo Celestia con seriedad antes que su alumna entrara en pánico- el poder que Luna y yo portamos es demasiado grande. Al igual que todos los demás habitantes de Ecuestria, en mí también mora el poder para hacer el mal. Sabes el daño que ese poder puede causar. Te lo pido Twilight. Haz conmigo lo que yo hice por ti. Enséñame el camino cuando lo necesite- Ella estaba consternada, Celestia jamas le había suplicado por nada mientras la conoció- Prométemelo, Twilight-

-Yo… yo… Lo prometo- Al escuchar estas palabras Celestia recuperó su serenidad

-Gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad- Le dijo Celestia mientras le volvía a dedicar aquella hermosa mirada llena de orgullo y cariño.

-Te extrañaré mucho- Dijo Twilight con la voz quebrada. Sentía que podía volver a llorar.

-Todos los adioses son pasajeros, Twilight. Al final siempre nos reencontramos con quienes amamos aunque nos separe el tiempo y el espacio, la vida y la muerte. Ten la seguridad que ambas tendremos una nueva oportunidad y la huella que recibas de esa experiencia no se borrará de ti, al igual que jamás se borrará la que dejaste en mi corazón-

Twilight se abalanzó sobre la cama y abrazó a su maestra durante un largo rato. Queriendo conservar aquel momento por siempre negándose a abandonarla mientras Celestia la cubría con sus alas y cerraba los ojos llena de alegría.


	3. LUZ

**LUZ**

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Sentía como el frío la atormentaba a pesar de llevar puesta una cobija y haber cargado consigo la linterna. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la nieve era espesa. El único lugar que estaba medianamente protegido era abajo, en el pequeño claro entre las paredes de la montaña, donde la compañía estaba construyendo el campamento.

No era capaz de comprender por qué los habían echado de su hogar. Solo sabía que su padre no estuvo de acuerdo con los demás ponis de la ciudad. Ellos querían hacer algo malo y cuando su padre y otro par de familias se opusieron, todos fueron condenados al exilio.

Fue inevitable. Tarde o temprano debía suceder. Al final Los Hijos de la Noche, luego de 532 años sin su princesa, sin su amada "madre", se separaron. Y es que acaso ¿Qué debían hacer luego de ser abandonados? ¿Dejar todo? ¿Esperar? ¿Elegir un nuevo rey? ¿Derrocar a Celestia?... Sí, esa parecía ser la solución. Si su princesa quería muerta a Celestia, era su deber como pueblo cumplir su voluntad. Sin embargo, el padre de Aurora se opuso rotundamente a esto. Él pensó que el consejo debería hacerse cargo hasta que las cosas entre Celestia y Luna se arreglaran. Dos semanas después estaba con su esposa e hija vagando entre el laberinto de montañas en medio de un crudo invierno.

La tristeza y el malestar se apoderaron del pequeño grupo de exiliados. Aurora no tenía que comprender para saber que las cosas estaban mal; podía sentirlo. Sentía la tensión, el enojo y la frustración agrietando la relación de sus padres. Aurora no volvió a ver a sus amigos, ya no volvería a ver el jardín de su casa, a probar la deliciosa y fresca comida se mamá, y a pasar las tardes en el parque con papá. Todo lo que tenía era la discusión diaria entre sus padres.

La pequeña unicornio había escapado por la parte de atrás de la tienda mientras cargaba una pequeña linterna de aceite entre los dientes. Una vez en la colina miró al cielo y vio la luna; en ella la imagen de la princesa cautiva.

-Princesa Luna… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme?-

Una fuerte ráfaga sacudió la colina. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el frío viento entrar bajo la cobija y un par de lágrimas heladas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Entonces escuchó una clara pero hermosa voz:

-No llores aurora-

Ella abrió los ojos y miró al cielo.

-¿Eres tú, princesa?-

-Así es mi niña-

-Princesa, por favor ayúdanos, dile a todos que papi no hizo nada malo para que podamos volver a casa-

-No puedo… Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Fui tonta y egoísta. Es mi culpa el que tengas que enfrentar este destino-

-No digas eso. Papi dice que eres muy buena y siempre has protegido a nuestra familia-

-Me conmueves, Aurora. Tienes un corazón noble-

Se hizo un breve silencio durante el cual solo se oyó el ulular del viento. Entonces Aurora dijo:

-Princesa… ¿Por qué sucede todo esto? ¿Hicimos algo malo?-

Otra fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó la colina provocando que la linterna se apagara por completo. Aurora cerró los ojos al ver como la oscuridad la envolvía totalmente.

-Porque sólo en la oscuridad es cuando realmente se pueden ver las estrellas-

Dicho esto, Aurora abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por miles, millones de estrellas. Podía ver a las constelaciones ir y venir paseándose por el cielo nocturno y bajo ella la tierra en toda su extensión.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Aurora- Desearía que papá y mamá pudieran verlo-

Dicho esto la tierra se acercó lentamente hasta mostrarle la imagen del campamento. Allí pudo ver a sus padres peleando frente a la tienda.

-Princesa… ¿Por qué papi y mami ya no se quieren? Quisiera que fueran felices-

-No Aurora. Ellos se aman, se aman mucho y también te aman a ti. Tienen miedo y están preocupados. Temen haberte puesto en peligro por sus decisiones-

Los ojos de Aurora se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No quiero que ellos se odien por mi culpa-

-Eso no sucederá mi niña. Tú eres su más fuerte lazo- Se vio entonces; abajo, en el campamento como su madre salía de la tienda. Se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, luego de intercambiar unas palabras con su esposo ambos se alejaron del corriendo del campamento- Tu eres su mayor esperanza-

-¿Por qué me muestras esto, princesa?-

-¿Ves esa región verde atravesando las montañas?- Aurora asintió- Allí todas las familias estarán a salvo. Debes guiarlos hasta allá-

-¡¿Yo?! Pero no sé cómo. ¿Y qué pasará si olvido el camino? No sé guiar a nadie-

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que ser la luz que ellos necesitan-

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le enseñaste el camino a papá?-

-Ahora debo ser silenciosa- Aurora pudo escuchar la voz directamente detrás de ella- Mi poder se ha esfumado y solo los oídos atentos pueden escucharme-

La poni se giró y pudo ver a la princesa alicornio con la melena revuelta, todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y en su rostro una expresión de infinito cansancio, encadenada en un rincón oscuro del espacio. El susto que se llevó Aurora fue tal, que resbaló por el borde del camino de estrellas cayendo hacia la tierra.

-Sé esperanza… Sé luz, Aurora-

…

La poni se despertó sobresaltada, tiritando de frío entre los brazos de su madre, quien lloraba de alegría al ver que su hija había despertado. Entonces Aurora sintió un cálido sentimiento que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo y de su cuerno se desprendió un haz de luz. Un arcoíris azul y verde que salió disparado hasta el cielo y se extendió a través y hasta el final del laberinto en las montañas.


	4. LA ESCRITORA

**LA ESCRITORA**

La pequeña poni tanteó con su casco la estantería de la biblioteca. Había varios libros de distintos tamaños en todo el lugar. No tenía idea de que se trataban la gran mayoría de los que se encontraban allí. Pero si sabía que entre todos, el más grande era el libro de cuentos que aún no había terminado de leer. Lo sacó de su lugar, lo dejó en el suelo y se quedó quieta acariciándolo mientras miraba el sonriente rostro de la poni en la portada.

En el pasado, el reino jamás se había cuestionado el valioso servicio que había prestado Twilight Sparkle protegiendo Equestria. Pero por primera vez, desde el regreso se Nightmaremoon, Un enemigo había logrado dejar profundas cicatrices en el los ciudadanos del reino. Tirek, a diferencia de sus predecesores, volcó su oído contra el pueblo bajo el mando de Celestia.

Little Mist solo tenía siete años cuando Tirek llegó al pequeño pueblo que era su hogar. El Ejército de Equestria opuso resistencia y se desencadenó una cruda batalla por el control del paso para Baltimare, batalla que terminó con la destrucción del poblado.

Tras bambalinas, aquella confrontación tuvo nefastas consecuencias para Mist. Ella, junto a su madre, estaba escondida bajo una mesa, en el último rincón de su hogar. Afuera sonaba el rugir de la batalla con estridencia. De repente se escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de una explosión y el techo sobre ambas se vino abajo. La mesa hizo que la madre de Mist saliera ilesa; Sin embargo, su hija no tuvo tanta suerte. Un afilado trozo de metal había traspasado la mesa y el cráneo de la pequeña.

Mist no murió, de hecho permaneció consciente durante un breve momento mientras tenía el trozo de metal en la cabeza. No obstante, a consecuencia de la herida, su cerebro perdió la capacidad de interpretar lo que sus ojos veían. Había quedado ciega, o por lo menos parcialmente ya que aunque no podía ver nada, aún era capaz de entender las expresiones faciales.

.

La poni cargó el libro sobre su lomo y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el comedor de la casa en la que llevaba viviendo dos años. Sabía que allí estaba su madre. Se dirigió hacia ella y jaló se su crin para llamar su atención.

-Mami ¿Me lees?- dijo la pequeña bajando el libro de su lomo y mostrándoselo a la madre.

-Ahora no, Mist, Estoy ocupada- Contestó

La pequeña poni pudo sentir la expresión de desagrado en su madre y se alejó sin decir nada. Habían sido tiempos difíciles desde que había perdido la vista. La vida era más… Solitaria. No importaba si tenía compañía en la misma habitación. El sentimiento de vacío era abrumador. Además, los días eran tediosos y jugar con los demás niños se le hacía casi imposible. Entre la soledad y el vacío, su momento de mayor felicidad era cuando su madre le leía. Era una lástima que siempre estuviera demasiado ocupada como para acabar el libro que habían empezado un año atrás.

Mist abrió la puerta de la calle y se sentó en la escalinata de la entrada de su casa. Abrió el libro e hizo el amague de estar leyendo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo sola pasando sus cascos por las páginas del libro. Solo eventualmente reconocía una expresión de furia o de felicidad en las ilustraciones del mismo. Entonces él apareció.

-¡Mist Mist!- Dijo un potro aproximadamente de la misma edad de ella, de Pelaje amarillo con motas marrón y una crin revuelta- Mira lo que he encontrado- Agregó para luego sacar de su alforja un pequeño libro.

Mist ya sabía de quien se trataba, era su amigo Sparkly, Un huérfano que había conocido por accidente. Él no sabía leer ni escribir pero solía robar libros y los llevaba con Mist para que ella se los leyera.

-A ver que tienes aquí- Dijo Mist contenta al sentir la ilusión en el rostro de Sparkly.

El potro le pasó el libro. Era pequeño de unas tapas gruesas de color marrón y en la portada estaba escrito con letras doradas: Breve Historia Sobre la Legislación Tributaria. Mist tomó el libro y fingió que lo examinaba. Y aunque no podía saber ni siquiera el color del libro si estaba analizando su grosor. Entonces la poni lo abrió en una página al azar y luego de mirar la oscuridad por un rato dijo:

-Es un libro excelente, siempre hayas cosas buenas- Le dijo Mist con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Entonces… ¿Si me lo lees?

-De acuerdo- Contesto la potra. Dicho esto abrió el libro en la primera página y empezó a decir: "en una tierra mágica llena de hadas y dragones. Vivía un príncipe muy, valiente y su princesa muy, muy bonita…


End file.
